Prokurator Alicja Horn/13
Rozdział 13 Gdzieś, w najdalszym korytarzu, rozległ się pierwszy dzwonek, w sekundę po nim zaterkotał drugi na dole, aż wreszcie i ten już przy ósmej klasie odezwał się radośnie. Nudna, zasuszona pani Krupowa w pół zdania przerwała swój wykład o produkcji ropy naftowej i zaczęła składać książki i notatki. Nikt już zresztą na nią teraz nie zważał. Panienki powstawały z miejsc, szybko dopinając teczki. Klasa napełniała się gwarem pośpiesznie rzucanych przypomnień o pożyczaniu podręczników, o spotkaniu się wieczorem przed kinem, o wzorach na hafciki. W rzeczywistości żadna z nich nie myślała już o nafcie pani Krupowej, ani o hafcikach, ani o książkach. Teraz całe były pochłonięte świadomością swobody, tej największej chwili dnia, kiedy znajdą się same na ulicy. Na jedne z nich czekają w pobliskich bramach studenci czy kadeci, na inne więcej jeszcze, bo całe tłumy nieznajomych przechodniów, przystojnych mężczyzn, pod łakomymi spojrzeniami których będą się popisywały sprężystością swoich młodych ciał. Wysypują się oto na chodnik w swoich granatowych mundurkach z marynarskim kołnierzem, roześmiane, rumiane, piskliwe, śmiałe. Ich oczy iskrzą się, krok staje się elastyczny, nerwowy, od którego na pół rozwinięte piersi drgają pod luźnym materiałem bluzki. Jakże chciwe są ich świeże, nieumalowane usta, jak wielkie czują w sobie bogactwo te jędrne, młode ciała, bogactwo, które by garściami rozrzucały między tych panów w jasnych ubraniach, o szykownie zawiązanych krawatach. Głupcy! Czy mogą domyślić się, że mijają oto skarby najfantastyczniejszych pragnień, oszałamiających marzeń, tajonych wstydów!... Idą po dwie, po trzy, przytulone do siebie, ruchliwe, niezgrabne, rozszczebiotane, odważnie szukające oczyma wzroku mężczyzn, wzroku, który czują na swojej gładkiej skórze przez żakieciki. - Jak myślisz, czy spotkamy dziś tego aktora? - A ja ci mówię, że to jest inżynier. I w dodatku żonaty. Wczoraj widziałam go, jak kupował papierosy na Marszałkowskiej. Ma na palcu obrączkę. - Nie krwaw serca Julki! Julka wzruszyła ramionami: - On ma rudy zarost i zawsze jest źle ogolony - powiedziała pogardliwie. - Nie mów! To też ma swoje zalety. Jak tak drapie! To musi podniecać! Julka w duchu przyznawała jej słuszność, lecz właśnie nadchodził obiekt rozmowy, więc zdążyła tylko powiedzieć: - Idzie. Wszystkie trzy zrobiły do niego oko i obejrzały się. Stanął i patrzył za nimi z uśmiechem. - Czekajcie! - zawołała jedna. - Teraz pożegnamy się i zobaczymy, za którą z nas pójdzie. Zgodziły się. Karpowska poszła w ulicę Śniadeckich, Rodzikówna w Polną, a Julka w stronę domu. Szła prędko. Pewna była, że on idzie za nią, ale bała się obejrzeć. Gdy na rogu Topolowej zdecydowała się wreszcie, przekonała się, że ten cymbał ani myślał jej towarzyszyć. Pal go sześć! Niechby sobie nawet poszedł za piegowatą Rodzikówną! Drzwi otworzyła Józefowa. - Czy panienka będzie czekać z obiadem na panią? - zapytała. - Zaczekam. Przebrała się i poszła umyć ręce. Na oknie stała papierowa torba. Zajrzała do niej i zdziwiła się. - Józefowo? Po co Józefowa postawiła w łazience cukier? - Jaki cukier? - No, stoi tam torebka z pudrem cukrowym. Staruszka przydreptała. - A rzeczywiście. Ale to chyba pani przyniosła. Bo któż by? - Po co pani przynosiłaby? - A no, w domu zawsze przydać się może. Julka nakryła do stołu i zadzwoniła do Alicji. Odezwał się woźny i oświadczył, że pani prokuratorka już wyszła, będzie ze dwadzieścia minut, jak wyszła. Prawie w tejże chwili Julka usłyszała trzask otwieranych drzwi. - Alu, to ty? - Ja. - To świetnie. Można podawać obiad? - Naturalnie. Siedziały naprzeciw siebie przy stole i Julka opowiadała, co dziś było w gimnazjum. - Jesteś blada dziś, Alu - zauważyła ze współczuciem. - Może źle się czujesz? - Nie, trochę się przemęczyłam. - Czy to ty postawiłaś cukier w łazience? - Cukier? - zarumieniła się Alicja. - A tak... tak. Kupiłam sobie do herbaty. - Puder? - Właśnie, dali mi przez pomyłkę puder. Zresztą, czy to nie obojętne? Powiedz, czy pytano cię już z łaciny? - No, przecież przed chwilą ci mówiłam! - A tak, tak. Jestem dziś trochę roztargniona. Miałam bardzo męczącą rozprawę. - To tego bandyty z Mazowieckiej? - Tak. Dożywotnie więzienie. Alicja wstała i zabrawszy tekę, przeszła do swego pokoju. Miała jeszcze dużo pracy z przygotowaniem się do jutrzejszego oskarżenia w sprawie o rozpowszechnianie narkotyków przeciw Janowi Winklerowi, właścicielowi nocnego dancingu "Argentyna". * * * Adwokat huśtał się na swym amerykańskim fotelu i milczał. - Zatem - przerwał ciszę Drucki - jak pan oblicza szanse za i przeciw? - Gdyby oskarżała nie ta piekielna baba, wierzyłbym w wyrok uniewinniający, a tak... No, powiedzmy z pewną dozą optymizmu, że szanse są równe. Mecenas Koldinger nie podobał się zbytnio Druckiemu. Możliwe, że był rzeczywiście tak sprytny, jakim go przedstawił Załkind, możliwe, że na sali sądowej potrafił wydobyć z siebie energię, teraz jednak robił wrażenie apatycznego i zrezygnowanego, co irytowało w najwyższym stopniu. - Niech pan mi powie, mecenasie, jedno: czy w razie wyroku skazującego aresztują mnie natychmiast? - Nie sądzę. Kaucja jest wysoka, posiada pan duże i dobrze prosperujące przedsiębiorstwo, ucieczki pana nie będą się chyba obawiali. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jeżeli prokurator bardzo będzie nalegał... Drucki wstał. - Do widzenia. O której trzeba być w sądzie? - O dziesiątej. Do widzenia panu. I niech się pan nie denerwuje. Zrobimy wszystko, co będzie w naszej mocy. Drucki, zbiegając po schodach, żuł przekleństwa. Ładnie go ten adwokat urządzi. Ciepłe kluski. Niby fachowiec, a nic nie wie. Powiedziałby po prostu: uciekaj pan, bo sprawa przegrana, albo: kpij pan sobie ze wszystkiego, wyrok uniewinniający jest pewny. Wiadomo byłoby, czego się trzymać. Drucki nie żałował już wypuszczenia z rąk Cierżawskiego i swojej wielkoduszności wobec Kazi, którą wysłał do Krynicy pod warunkiem, że w ciągu roku nie pokaże się w Warszawie. - Pal ich wszyscy diabli! Przypomniała mu się Luba i dlatego poszedł do Toni. Spędził u niej noc i za kwadrans dziesiąta był już w sądzie. Poprawił mu się humor tak dalece, że wesoło zapytał woźnego, gdzie tu jest miejsce dla głównej osoby. Rozprawę wyznaczono w niedużej sali, toteż wkrótce zapełniła się po brzegi publicznością: kilku panów i około setki pań. Luba, Tecia, generałowa Dolińska, kwiaciarka Dosia, hrabina Holanowska, baletnica Jeresówna, córka prezesa Celińskiego, pokojówka z "Bristolu", siostra kapelmistrza z operetki, rudowłosa manicurzystka od fryzjera... Wszystko klientki "Argentyny" lub też jego osobiste, a często łączące w sobie obie zalety, względnie takie, które chciałyby je łączyć. Drucki swobodnie rozmawiał z mecenasem Koldingerem, który wydawał się dziś zmieniony do niepoznania. Ruchliwy, wesoły, dowcipny, dzielił się ze swym mocodawcą pikantnymi uwagami na temat publiczności. - Ma pan szczęście do kobiet - mówił. - Szkoda, że zagalopowało się ono aż tak daleko, że i oskarżycielem jest kobieta. - Prawda! - przypomniał sobie Drucki. - Co za kaprys losu! Oskarżać mnie będzie ta piękna blondynka! Podprokurator Alicja Horn. Rozległ się dzwonek i przeciągły, ostry głos woźnego oznajmił: - Proszę wstać. Sąd idzie. Rumor wstających i z drzwi, znajdujących się za zielonym stołem wysunęły się postacie trzech starszych panów w togach oraz małej, czupurnej protokolantki w wielkich, rogowych okularach. Jednocześnie z bocznych drzwi weszła Alicja Horn, wysoka, smukła, o wspaniałych, płonących oczach, zasłoniętych do połowy nieprawdopodobnie długimi rzęsami, o wypukłych, zmysłowych ustach, których tak pragnął. Drucki przez chwilę miał nieprzepartą ochotę ukłonić się jej według wszelkich zasad dobrego tonu, lecz pohamował się. Czytano akt oskarżenia. Przewodniczący, mecenas Turczyński, miły, siwy pan o inteligentnym wyrazie twarzy, nerwowy, drobny sędzia Pszczółkowski, którego rysy przypominały srokę i referent sprawy, gruby, ponury jegomość, sędzia Hum z wystającymi z twarzy złego buldoga krzywymi, żółtymi zębami. - Ten mi da bobu - szepnął do ucha adwokata. - Hum? Myli się pan. Człowiek o najlepszym sercu. Kolosalnej dobroci. Najgorszy jest Pszczółkowski. Drucki złapał kilkakrotnie wzrok wpatrującej się w niego aplikantki i spojrzał na Alicję. Ta nie odrywała oczu od papierów. - Niemożliwe, żeby mnie nie poznawała - stwierdził w myśli. Na stole leżała paczka z morfiną: dowód rzeczowy. - Ach, ta głupia Kazia! Jakże łatwo mógł się uwolnić od oskarżenia: Wystarczyłoby szepnąć kilka słów Koldingerowi!... Patrzył na Alicję. Marmurowy spokój, pod którym ukryte jest całe piekło temperamentu. Dlaczego go odepchnęła?... - Oskarżony Jan Winkler! - rozległ się głos przewodniczącego. Imię, nazwisko, wiek... Obywatel amerykański, urodzony w Detroit, kapitan marynarki wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych, później handlowej, obecnie kupiec, właściciel zakładu gastronomicznego "Argentyna" w Warszawie. Do winy się nie przyznaje. Jak może wytłumaczyć obecność w jego gabinecie paczki z morfiną?... Całkiem po prostu. Ktoś podrzucił. Z jakich pobudek?... Może zawiść konkurencyjna, może chęć zemsty osobistej, a może po prostu żart... psikus... - Czy strony mają pytania? Owszem. Prokuratorka Alicja Horn pyta, czy oskarżony przychodził do swego zakładu z paczkami? - Owszem. - Czy często?... - Dość często przynosił sobie papierosy, książki... - Czy "Argentyna" miała licencję na sprzedaż papierosów? - Ma ją. Ale oskarżony pali inne. - Oskarżony miał dużo zajęć w lokalu? - Tak. - Zatem nie miał wolnego czasu? - Nie, lub bardzo mało. - Kiedy więc czytał przynoszone przez siebie książki? - zabierał je z powrotem do hotelu. - Oskarżony twierdzi, że morfina została podrzucona ze złej woli. Czy oskarżony nie podejrzewa nikogo? - Nie. - Więc kto to mógł zrobić? - Może ktoś dla żartu. Padały zimne, krótkie pytania, wypowiadane głosem, który dźwięczał jak stal, zadająca błyskawiczne, a celnie wymierzone pchnięcia. Drucki odpowiadał spokojnie. Jego niski baryton nie drgnął ani razu, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że każdą odpowiedzią obciąża siebie, że każde pytanie jest jakby drobnym nakłuciem. Nakłucia jedno przy drugim, tworzą oto cały ścieg, przecinający jego obronę. Wystarczy później mocne szarpnięcie i zostaną z niej szmaty. A pytania wciąż padały. Zręczne, wnikliwe, na pozór niegroźne. Osaczały go ze wszystkich stron, zamykały wszystkie drzwi odwrotu. I zatrzymały się nieruchome, czujne i nieprzebyte, jak zasieki z drutu kolczastego. - Dziękuję. Skończyłam. Na sali zapanowała głęboka cisza. - Ona mnie nienawidzi. - pomyślał Drucki. - I za co? Zaczął pytać adwokat. Był blady, jego usta lekko drżały. Po prostu obezwładniła go finezja przeciwnika. Nie wygrał przeciw tej babie ani jednej sprawy, a przecież ta była do wygrania! Nastąpiła nowa seria pytań. Drucki odpowiadał z równym spokojem. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z narkotykami. Dochód przeciętny z "Argentyny" wynosi znacznie więcej, niż potrzeba mu na wydatki, książki kupował najczęściej po południu, do stolików się przysiadał, ale nigdy nikomu nic nie wręczał, ani pieniędzy żadnych nie inkasował, do gabinetu mógł wpaść na chwilę nawet ktoś z gości... Odpowiadał, lecz czuł, że zasieki ustawione przez tę piękną kobietę, tę, która nienawidzi go z całej duszy, ani drgnęły. Przesłuchanie świadków. Znowu jej drażniący, metaliczny głos. Barman Grabowski, portier, starszy kelner Wrzosek. Zeznają, że Drucki był lubiany nie tylko przez personel, ale i przez gości. Czy ktoś mógł mieć do niego złość? Poczciwi powiadają, że broń Boże. A do jego paczek nikt nie zaglądał. Jak dyrektor Winkler mówi, że tam były książki czy papierosy, to pewno tak i było. A czy brał papierosy z baru? - Czasami brał. - Jak często? - A no, raz na tydzień, może dwa. - A może i trzy? - Może. Koldinger wydobywa z nich, że dyrektor był zawsze wesoły, pogodny, dobry dla służby, sprawiedliwy, że nie był skąpy, że nikt z nich nie widział, by wręczał gościom jakieś paczki lub by brał pieniądze. Przesuwają się przed stołem sędziowskim świadkowie, jeden za drugim. Mecenas Koldinger gryzie wargi i stuka nerwowo ołówkiem o pulpit. Drucki widzi swoją sytuację zupełnie jasno. Odwraca się. Spojrzenie jego spotykają oczy czarne, niebieskie, zielone, orzechowe... Wszystkie oczy pełne przestrachu... Oto odzywa się znowu metaliczny, dźwięczny jak stal głos i oczy zwracają się na Alicję Horn, oczy odmienne w ciągu mgnienia - palą się teraz z nienawiścią. Przed pulpitem dla świadków staje aspirant z policji z Urzędu Śledczego, kierownik brygady, tępiącej handle narkotykami. Wysoki, zgrabny, inteligentny mężczyzna. - Czy pan może powiedzieć, co zawiera ta paczka? - pyta Alicja Horn. - Morfinę. W takich paczkach szmuglują morfinę z Niemiec. - Jakie są ceny morfiny? - Musiałbym obejrzeć etykiety na słoikach - mówi aspirant. Sędzia Hum podaje świadkowi paczkę. Ten otwiera pudełko, wyjmuje słoik z białym proszkiem: - Mophinum muriaticum - czyta - w handlu legalnym gram kosztuje około złotówki. - A w nielegalnym jaką cenę można osiągnąć? - O, to ogromna różnica. Morfiniści płacą za jeden gram od dwudziestu do trzydziestu złotych, a czasem i więcej. - Zatem, jaką wartość w nielegalnym handlu ma cały ten transport? Aspirant obejrzał słoiki i policzył w pamięci: - Jest tu pięćset gram, zatem wynosi to od dziesięciu do piętnastu tysięcy złotych. Sędziowie spojrzeli po sobie. Na sali nastąpiło poruszenie. Alicja Horn zapytała znowu: - Czy handlarze narkotykami są ludźmi tak bogatymi, że kwota taka może nie robić im większej różnicy? - Skądże - zaśmiał się świadek - najczęściej to ich cały kapitał obrotowy. - Oskarżony twierdzi, że ta paczka, wartości kilkunastu tysięcy złotych, została mu podrzucona przez kogoś z zemsty lub też dla... żartu. Czy świadek przypuszcza, że którykolwiek z handlarzy mógłby w tym celu poświęcić taką kwotę? - Uważam to za absurdalne, niemożliwe. Wystarczyłby mały słoik, gdyż... Adwokat zerwał się, sam zły na siebie za spóźnione zorientowanie się: - Wysoki Sądzie, proszę o uchylenie tego pytania! Świadek nie jest kompetentny w tym względzie. Przewodniczący Turczyński zerknął na Alicję i otworzył usta, lecz ona zareplikowała: - Świadek jest kompetentny, gdyż z racji swego stanowiska zna stosunki, panujące wśród handlarzy narkotykami. Obrona zaś nie kwestionuje faktu, że dowód rzeczowy pod postacią dziesięciu słoików zawiera narkotyk, a mianowicie morfinę. Przewodniczący kiwnął głową i Alicja Horn zadała świadkowi nowe pytanie: Mecenas pochylił się do ucha Druckiego. - Przegraliśmy - szepnął ponuro. - Na pewno? - Bez wątpienia. Dwa, trzy lata. - Mogą mnie aresztować? - szepnął Drucki. Adwokat skinął głową i powiedział cicho: - Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to zażądać odroczenia, jeżeli pan... pan chce zrezygnować z kaucji i ulotnić się? - Wal pan - zdecydował się Drucki i pomyślał, że widocznie nie sądzono mu zagrzać miejsca w Warszawie. Znowu ucieczka, znowu włóczęga... Mecenas Koldinger wstał: - Wysoki Sądzie, składam wniosek o powołanie eksperta dla zbadania zawartości słoików i odroczenie rozprawy. - Przecież na słoikach - skrzywił się przewodniczący - jest wyraźny napis. - Tak - upierał się adwokat - ale etykieta może być nalepiona na słoikach z każdym proszkiem, z sodą, z chininą itp. Wobec powstania kwestii ceny tej paczki, zbadanie produktu jest konieczne i dlatego żądam analizy chemicznej. Prokurator Alicja Horn oświadczyła, że chociaż wniosek pana obrońcy zmierza do przewleczenia sprawy, jednak nie sprzeciwia się mu, gdyż rzeczywiście niepoddanie morfiny, stanowiącej dowód rzeczowy, analizie - jest przeoczeniem śledztwa. Przewodniczący wstał: - Sąd udaje się na naradę. Salę napełnił gwar rozmów. Mecenas Koldinger nachylił się do swego klienta: - Muszą uwzględnić mój wniosek. Drucki wzruszył ramionami. Doskonale wiedział, że to mu nic nie pomoże. - W każdym razie - mówił adwokat - będzie miał pan przynajmniej dobę czasu. Zanim odeślą morfinę, zanim zrobiona będzie analiza, zanim przyślą orzeczenie... Przypuszczam, że sprawa będzie odroczona na trzy dni. Drucki rozejrzał się po sali, z uśmiechem kłaniając się paniom, których przestrach był dla niego zabawny. W gruncie rzeczy nic w tym nadzwyczajnego. Jutro o tej porze będzie już daleko. Czyż nie wygląda na takiego, co to sobie potrafi gwizdać na drobne niepowodzenia w tym rodzaju?... Narada sędziów przeciągała się. Dziesięć minut, dwadzieścia, pół godziny. - Cóż do licha!... - Pewno jedzą śniadanie - ziewnął Drucki. Lecz oto rozległ się dzwonek. Sąd powraca, zajmuje miejsca. Wśród zupełnej ciszy przewodniczący komunikuje, że Sąd przychylił się do wniosku pana obrońcy, postanawiając wezwać w charakterze biegłego stałego eksperta sądowego, docenta Politechniki, doktora Mariana Krawca. Został on już wezwany telefonicznie i wkrótce przybędzie, wobec tego Sąd postanowił nie odraczać rozprawy, lecz prowadzić ją w dalszym ciągu. Drucki obejrzał się: sala miała troje drzwi, lecz przez żadne z nich niepodobna było próbować ucieczki. Dwoje prowadziło w głąb gmachu, a przejście do trzecich zatłoczyła publiczność. Nadto stał tam policjant. Tymczasem przesłuchiwano następnych świadków, zatrzymanych w "Argentynie" morfinistów. Ci nic nowego do sprawy nie wnieśli, potwierdzając jedynie zeznanie aspiranta co do cen płaconych za morfinę. - Jeżeli mnie aresztują - myślał Drucki - na pewno nie dadzą eskorty większej, zaś z jednym policjantem rozprawię się bez trudu. Przebiegł w pamięci plan najbliższych ulic. Popędzi Miodową do Kapucyńskiej, tu wpadnie do bramy i na drugie podwórze... Zresztą, może obawy są przedwczesne. Skazujący wyrok nie jest jeszcze równoznaczny ze zmianą kaucji na areszt. Woźny zameldował przybycie eksperta, który też natychmiast został wezwany przed stół sędziowski. Na pytanie przewodniczącego odpowiada, że owszem, może natychmiast zbadać przed Sądem zawartość słoików, gdyż przywiózł ze sobą wszystko, co jest potrzebne do pobieżnej analizy. Podsuwają mu pudełko. Wyjmuje zeń jeden słoik, potrząsa nim, wysypuje szczyptę białego proszku na papier i przez wydobytą z kieszeni lupę przygląda mu się chwilę. - No? - pyta niecierpliwie sędzia Pszczółkowski. - Proszę Sądu - mówi powoli ekspert - morfina bywa zwykle sprzedawana w kryształkach, tu zaś mamy do czynienia z proszkiem tartym. - Ale bywa i morfina tarta? - Może być, chociaż ja dotychczas takiej nie spotykałem. - A czy we wszystkich słoikach jest taka sama? - spytał przewodniczący. Chemik starannie obejrzał przez lupę resztę słoików i skinął głową: - Tak. Morfina krystalizuje się w drobnych igiełkach, a tu wszędzie jest miał. Wydobył z kieszeni dwa flakony. Jeden z cieczą przezroczystą, drugi z rudawą, koloru rdzy. Następnie do dużej epruwetki nasypał po odrobinie proszku ze wszystkich słoików i nalał doń sporo przezroczystej cieczy, po czym zatknąwszy probówkę palcem, zaczął flegmatycznie potrząsać rękami. Drucki przyglądał mu się obojętnie, przesunął spojrzenie po skupionych twarzach sędziów i zatrzymał wzrok na Alicji Horn. Siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w eksperta. W jej oczach tliła się jakby iskierka ironii. Naturalnie - myślał - przejrzała podstęp adwokata i teraz cieszy się, że podstęp został udaremniony w ciągu pół godziny. - Co za diabeł w niej siedzi! - zgrzytnął zębami. - Och, żebym mógł ją dostać w swoje ręce! Sam może oszalałbym, ale ją nauczyłbym szaleństwa, nauczyłbym, że mnie nienawidzieć nie potrafi, wydostałbym z niej całe piekło... Poczuł wzdłuż stosu pacierzowego przebiegający dreszcz. Wśród ciszy rozległ się głos eksperta: - Zmieszałem proszek i rozpuściłem w wodzie destylowanej. Teraz wleję do tego roztworu kilka kropel chlorku żelaza. Chlorek żelaza wykrywa obecność morfiny nawet w najdrobniejszych ilościach. Jeżeli w tej probówce znajduje się bodaj miligram, bodaj setna część miligrama morfiny, płyn nabierze natychmiast jaskrawej barwy szafirowej. Wszystkich oczy zawisły na probówce. Chemik, nie śpiesząc się, odkorkował flakon z rdzawym płynem. Jedna kropla zawisła na brzeżku i spadła do probówki, druga, trzecia, czwarta... piąta... Bezbarwna ciecz w szklanej rurce zaczęła się zabarwiać na brudno żółty kolor. Chemik potrząsnął epruwetką i uniósł ją na wysokość oczu. Mijały sekundy... minuta, dwie... trzy... Ani śladu niebieskiego koloru. Płyn pozostawał brudno_żółtawy. W śmiertelnej ciszy sali rozległo się przytłumione: - Aaaa... Ciecz nie zmieniała barwy. - Aaaa - rósł dźwięk ulgi. - Aaaa... - potężniał, wydobywający się z licznych piersi, w których obawa i nadzieja zatrzymały oddech. Oczy adwokata Koldingera rozszerzyły się i zdawało się, że wypadną z orbit. Drucki przetarł dłonią wilgotne czoło. Ekspert z niewzruszonym spokojem odłożył swoje przybory, wytarł ręce chusteczką i powiedział: - To nie jest morfina. - Czy może pan stwierdzić z całą pewnością? - zapytał przewodniczący. - O tak. Z zupełną pewnością. We wszystkich tych słoikach nie ma źdźbła morfiny. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się epruwetce i powtórzył: - Ani źdźbła. - Cóż to zatem za proszek? - odezwał się sędzia Pszczółkowski. Docent chemii wzruszył wątłymi ramionami i bezradnie rozłożył ręce: - Ustalenie składu tego proszku wymagałoby dłuższej analizy laboratoryjnej. W każdym razie nie jest to morfina. Zresztą... Zanurzył palec w słoiku i wziął na język odrobinę białego pyłu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się obojętny uśmiech. - Tak - powiedział - wykluczona tu jest morfina. Wszystkie związki morfiny mają smak wyraźnie gorzki, bardzo gorzki, a to jest zupełnie słodkie. Przewodniczący Turczyński również wyciągnął palec, dotknął proszku, oblizał, posmakował chwilę, jego brwi podniosły się wyrazem zdumienia i powiedział tonem odkrycia: - Cukier! - Najprawdopodobniej zwykły cukier. Puder cukrowy - potwierdził ekspert. Wśród publiczności rozległy się śmiechy. Przez mózg Druckiego przebiegały myśli: Cukier?... Skąd? Przecież on wiedział, wiedział ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że w tych słoikach była morfina! I nagle w jego świadomość uderzył fakt: - dowody rzeczowe przechowywane są przez prokuratora!... Alicja Horn... No tak! Całe oskarżenie skoncentrowała na autentyczności morfiny. Na tym oparła wszystko... Boże! Jakiż ze mnie głupiec! Adwokat coś mówił do niego, lecz on nie słyszał, nie rozumiał. - Alicja Horn... A ja myślałem, że mnie nienawidzi... Cóż za potężna skala działania! I odwaga!... Śmiałość raczej. Prawda, że z samej natury swego stanowiska mogła nie obawiać się podejrzeń, że otoczona opinią najsurowszego oskarżyciela... Ekspert zabrał swoje przybory i przeciskał się do wyjścia. Przewodniczący ruchem ręki uspokoił szmer sali i powiedział: - Głos ma prokurator. Alicja Horn wstała. Boże, jaka ona piękna. Drucki dostrzegł drwiący triumf na twarzy swego obrońcy i pomyślał: - A to bałwan! - Zrzekam się oskarżenia - i usiadła, nieco blada, lecz niezmiernie spokojna i opanowana. Drucki już nie zwracał uwagi na dalszy przebieg rozprawy. Wpił się oczyma w jej opuszczone powieki i patrzył. Patrzył tak długo, aż powieki uniosły się z wolna i płomień jej oczu uderzył w jego źrenice. Och! Trwało to sekundę, ułamek sekundy - lecz i to mgnienie wystarczyło, by zrozumiał. Przewodniczący ogłaszał wyrok uniewinniający. Ostatnie jego słowa zagłuszył hałas okrzyków i oklasków. Początkowo chciał przywołać publiczność do porządku, lecz powiódłszy wzrokiem po rozpalonych twarzach kobiecych, uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką. Alicja wstała, a koło jej ust błąkał się uśmiech smutny, uśmiech człowieka, który złamał siebie i zaparł się siebie - i wie, że wszystko to utonie w pustce. Nie patrzyła już na histeryczną scenę obsypywania jego kwiatami. Czuła jego wzrok na sobie i szła zgięta, z opuszczoną głową, nieludzko zmęczona. Na korytarzu przyłączył się do niej prezes Turczyński. Mówił coś o niedbalstwie sędziego śledczego, o wiecznych niedopatrzeniach, o niedopuszczalności dawania wiary anonimowym denuncjacjom... Nie słyszała go. Zaczął ją pocieszać. Sypał zachwytami nad jej talentem, rozpływał się podziwem dla jej metod. - Poczciwiec - pomyślała. - Nie ma doprawdy czym się martwić, pani Alicjo. - Myli się prezes, ja się cieszę - powiedziała złamanym głosem i podała mu rękę na pożegnanie. Niezwykły wysiłek nerwowy ostatnich dni, bezsenność długich nocy, oddanych na pastwę walki z sobą, najwyższe napięcie woli, gorączkowa czujność mózgu - wszystko to teraz odezwało się niezmiernym zmęczeniem, przytłaczającym ciężarem, dzwoniącą próżnią. - I po co? - Za co zapłaciła tak ogromnym haraczem! - Musiałam... musiałam... Zresztą i o tym myśleć nie mogła - w głowie miała chaos. Nerwy zdrętwiały. Rozegrała wielką, ciężką grę, grę więcej niż śmiertelną. Miała teraz prawo stanąć przed sobą i powiedzieć: - Zwycięstwo! Miała prawo stanąć teraz przed światem i powiedzieć: - Wiedzcie, że jestem mocna, straszliwie mocna! A szła blada i czuła w sobie klęskę, i czuła w sobie słabe, biedne, samotne serce - kobiety. Automatycznie ubrała się, wyszła na ulicę, wsiadła do tramwaju. Bezmyślnie patrzyła w okno. Jakże była wyczerpana, jak bezsilna wobec bezwładnego natłoku myśli. Otworzyła drzwi z zatrzasku. Na spotkanie wyszła Józefowa: - Jezu Nazareński, pani do siódmej bez obiadu, jakże tak można! Cielęcina przegrzała się, nie będzie smakować, a ja nic innego nie mam. Czy zaraz podać? - Nie. Nie trzeba. - Wolałabym zaraz, bo to muszę już iść na majowe nabożeństwo. - Niech Józefowa idzie. - A obiad? - Nie chce mi się jeść. - O, tak nie można. Pani zapracowuje się... - Niech Józefowa idzie, sama sobie wezmę. A gdzie panna Julka? - Panienka poszła do koleżanki uczyć się. Mówiła, że o dziewiątej wróci. - Dobrze. Alicja przeszła do swego pokoju i położyła się na kanapie. Słyszała trzask drzwi, zamykanych przez Józefową, urywane krzyki dzieci, bawiących się na ulicy. Nie spała, lecz pogrążyła się w stan jakby półświadomości. W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Nie od razu uprzytomniła to sobie. Gdy zadzwonił powtórnie, ciężko wstała. Leniwie przeszła do przedpokoju i otworzyła. Nagle cofnęła się - w drzwiach stał on. W głowie Alicji zawirowało wszystko. Oparła się o ścianę i chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mogła wydobyć głosu. Drucki nie zdejmując kapelusza zamknął za sobą drzwi, bez słowa podszedł do niej, wziął jej bezwładnie zwisającą rękę w obie dłonie. Patrzyli sobie w oczy: oczy o złotawych źrenicach w oczy płomiennie czarne, oczy płomiennie czarne w oczy o złotawych źrenicach. Pomału wysunęła dłoń z jego ręki i zaczęła się cofać. Wolno, krok za krokiem... - Pani - odezwał się cicho. Stanęła, drżąc na całym ciele. - Pani!... - Czego pan chce, po co pan przyszedł? - zawołała z rozpaczą w głosie. - Dlaczego pani to zrobiła?... Dlaczego poświęcała się pani dla mnie?... Dlaczego narażała się pani na niebezpieczeństwo? Przycisnęła ręce do piersi i milczała. - Dlaczego? - mówił. - Przecież mam prawo zapytać się, dlaczego? Alicja opuściła głowę i wyszeptała: - Bo kocham... Ja pana kocham... Objął ją ramieniem i mocno przytulił do siebie. Nie broniła się, a gdy jego usta przywarły do jej ust, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Jakże wielkie jest szczęście, które pozwala zapomnieć o tym, że co dzień tysiące pospolitych, naiwnych kobiet tak samo zarzuca ręce na szyję tysiącom mężczyzn, które pozwala zapomnieć, że w tych ramionach tyle już tuliło się innych... Pragnęła go, pragnęła wbrew sobie samej, wbrew zapomnianym teraz przysięgom... Wbrew wszystkiemu, na czym budowała swoje życie. - Nareszcie... nareszcie... Ogarnął ją i prawie niósł przez otwarte drzwi na szeroką, pokrytą dywanem kanapę. Krew szybkimi falami, falami coraz gwałtowniejszymi, nabiegała mu do mózgu. Oto miał ją wreszcie, płonącą jak żagiew, powolną, bezsilną, wspaniałą... Nagle, niespodziewanie dla siebie samej, wyrwała się z jego rąk, odepchnęła go i potrąciwszy krzesło, które przewróciło się z hałasem, zaczęła uciekać. Rzucił się za nią i chwycił ją za rękę, lecz bezmyślny, paniczny strach dodał jej sił... Jednym szarpnięciem uwolniła dłoń i uskoczyła w bok... Lecz Drucki był już nieprzytomny. Jego płuca spazmatycznie łapały powietrze. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ona ucieka, jak niczego teraz nie rozumiał. Wiedział jedno, że chciał ją mieć, że nie ma siły na świecie, która zdołałaby go powstrzymać. Oboje nie słyszeli brzęku rozbitej porcelany, która wraz ze stolikiem legła na ziemię, nie spostrzegli przewróconych sprzętów. Widzieli tylko siebie, słyszeli tylko własne przyśpieszone oddechy. Dopadł jej... Teraz broniła się zaciekle, aż z sykiem bólu wykręconych rąk, z ustami pełnymi krwi z jego dłoni, w którą wpiła się zębami, w podartej na strzępy sukni, znalazła się w mocy jego dzikiego uścisku. W przemocy upokarzającej, pijanej, zwierzęcej, szalonej, upragnionej... Zwarły się dwa ciała w potężny węzeł, zwinęły się w hieroglif, którym natura znaczy swoje odwieczne prawo życia. * * * ...Pokój tonący w mroku, bezkształtne kontury poprzewracanych mebli i tuż nad jej oczami złocące się źrenice... i tuż nad jej ustami usta... i ten owal twarzy... Halucynacja?... Czy to halucynacja?... Jakiś koszmarny refleks wspomnienia?... Nie... nie... Pomału odzyskiwała przytomność, a obraz nie zmieniał się... Odsunęła go od siebie i szeroko rozwartymi źrenicami wpatrywała się w bladą, rozedrganą twarz. - To ty - powiedziała tępo. Nie rozumiał. Oparła się na łokciu i pokazała mu poprzewracane sprzęty. - Czy pamiętasz? - Co? - zdziwił się. - Nie poznajesz? - Daruj, byłem szalony - przytulił ją - ale czemu opierałaś się? - Czekaj - przerwała mu - czy nie pamiętasz letniego wieczoru, pokoju tonącego w mroku, poprzewracanych mebli? Zerwał się i przetarł czoło. - Nie pamiętasz poszarpanej sukienki młodej dziewczyny, którą wziąłeś przemocą?... - Boże! - krzyknął i zasłonił twarz rękoma. - Poznałam cię teraz... Tak, to ty... Oderwała jego ręce od twarzy. - To ty... Nazywasz się Bohdan Drucki... - Boże, Boże - jęczał - jakże mogłem ciebie nie poznać, jakże mogłem... Alicja oparła głowę na dłoni i powtarzała: - To ty... to ty... W jej głowie kłębiły się myśli pełne niepokoju... Więc jakieś niepojęte fatum... Dzika fantazja losu, kaprys, czy świadomą ręką kierowana siła... - Nienawidzisz mnie - przybitym głosem powiedział Drucki. - Kocham ciebie. - Musisz mnie nienawidzieć... Byłem plamą na twojej młodości. - Mylisz się... Byłeś przekleństwem całego mego życia. Złamałeś je... Byłeś autorem tragedii nie tylko mojej... O, straszną, straszną krzywdę mi zrobiłeś... Nie możesz wiedzieć, jak wielką krzywdę... Przygryzł wargi i wstał: - Mogę ci zapłacić za to tylko mizerną ceną. Zabij mnie. Wyjął z kieszeni rewolwer i wyciągnął rękę. Wzięła broń i ważyła w ręku. - Zabiję ciebie - powiedziała poważnie - zabiję, gdy... przestaniesz być... moim... - Więc... ty naprawdę mnie kochasz?... Naprawdę, pomimo tamtego? Przygarnął ją do siebie. Oparła głowę na piersi Druckiego. Oboje w tym uścisku szukali obrony przed lękiem, jaki w nich zadygotał na widok tajemniczej maski przeznaczenia. Oboje spotkawszy się na niezrozumiałym zygzaku ponownego skrzyżowania dróg swego życia uczuli przepaść wokół, karkołomną przepaść niepojętego, przed którym jedyną ostoją i jedyną nadzieją ratunku dla każdego z nich dwojga było to drugie. A przecież wiedzieli, że są dla siebie groźbą i nie dającym się wydrzeć z piersi memento klęski, że związała ich pętla tragicznej fantazji losu, jak dwóch śmiertelnych wrogów, skutych łańcuchem na złowieszczej pustce wielkich wód, dwóch rozbitków na resztkach zdruzgotanej łodzi. Któreż z nich oszaleje i zepchnie towarzysza w otchłań wiedząc, że nieuchronnie pójdzie za nim?... Za oknami gęstniał mrok. Ciężkie, wzdęte chmury zaciągnęły niebo. Przez otwarte okno wpadł poryw wiatru, na blaszanych parapetach zadzwoniły pierwsze grube krople. Uderzały coraz prędzej, coraz niecierpliwiej, coraz gwałtowniej... ulewa. Alicja mówiła. Nie rozumiał jej słów. Czuł na policzku ciepłą gamę jej oddechu i dotyk jej ust. I wiedział. Wiedział, że te wyrazy wiążą się taśmą bolesnych wyznań, że oplątują go, jak jej ręce, drżące ręce skrzywdzonego dziewczęcia, pełne nierozdanych pieszczot, ręce kobiece, chciwe ręce człowieka, które w rozpaczliwym wysiłku zdobyły oto swoje dzikie, niespodziewane, umęczone szczęście i nie oddadzą go inaczej, jak wraz z własnym życiem. Alicja mówiła: - ...każdą myślą, każdym nerwem, każdą kroplą krwi... Ileż hańby, ile upokorzeń, ile nienawiści przeżarło moje życie... Za oknami huczała ulewa. - ...i kocham ciebie, i obłęd mnie ogarnia na myśl, że ty mnie nie kochasz... Przytulił ją mocniej do piersi. - Powiedz... - szeptała - powiedz... - Kocham, jakże bym mógł nie kochać - powiedział poważnie. Milczała, zasłuchana w echo jego głosu i zapytała z niepokojem, który ściskał jej krtań: - Ilu kobietom... powtarzałeś to samo?... Drucki odsunął jej twarz od swojej: - Spójrz mi w oczy, poznasz, że nie kłamię: żadnej, rozumiesz, żadnej, nie powiedziałem tego nigdy. - Dlaczego? - Bo żadnej nie kochałem... Owszem, było ich wiele. Niektóre bardzo lubiłem... Nie kochałem żadnej. Mówił prawdę. Miał wstręt do tego rodzaju kłamstwa. Nie analizował pobudek tego wstrętu, lecz zadowalał się tym, że wiedział, że po prostu kłamać nie potrzebuje. Teraz nagle zaniepokoiły go własne zapewnienia: czy istotnie Alicję kocha? Czy to jest miłość? Dla uspokojenia samego siebie zaczął mówić: - Widzisz, nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem takiej kobiety, jak ty... Już wtedy... przed laty... Pomyśl, przez chwilę nie zastanawiałem się, że łamię sobie życie, a nawet nie powstrzymała mnie świadomość, że popełniam podłość, że i tobie, właśnie tobie, której widok sam obejmował mnie płomieniem, wyrządzam straszliwą krzywdę... Byłem wówczas jak pijany, ale nawet... Prawda, wiele miałem w życiu pożądań... lecz ani jedno nie owładnęło mną tak potężnie... A teraz, gdy cię już wówczas, w cukierni zobaczyłem, nie poznałem cię wprawdzie, tyle lat minęło, a jednak od razu ogarnęło mnie to dziwne uczucie... i później... Jakże wyczekiwałem każdego twego przyjścia... Jaka wściekłość ogarniała mnie, gdy nie przychodziłaś... Zdawało mi się, że i ty nie możesz pozostać obojętna... Zamilkł na chwilę. - Mów, mów - tuliła się do niego. - A kiedy odepchnęłaś mnie... nie rozumiałem, o co ci chodzi... Tłumaczyłem to sobie jako chęć zadrwienia ze mnie... I... bardzo to mnie bolało... Dopiero dziś... poznałem, że mnie kochasz, że kocha mnie najpiękniejsza, najwspanialsza kobieta, jaka kiedykolwiek żyła na świecie... I jakże mógłbym cię nie kochać? - Wierzę ci i tylko boję się, że się mylisz... - Jeżeli się mylę, więc jakaż jest miłość? Więc czymże się wyraża? Jeżeli mylę się, to nie ma w ogóle miłości... To i ty mnie nie kochasz, chociaż nie zawahałaś się dziś popełnić przestępstwa dla uratowania przestępcy... - Ty nie byłeś przecież winien - uśmiechnęła się i raczej odczuł jej uśmiech, niż mógł go dojrzeć w ciemności. - To prawda, nie jestem winien. Jednak ty nie wiedziałaś o tym. - Wiedziałam. - W jaki sposób? - zdziwił się. - Gdybyś istotnie był winien, wiedziałbyś, że masz w biurku tę paczkę z morfiną. A przecież otrzymałeś list, ostrzegający przed rewizją? - Ach... - uderzył się w czoło - więc to ty?... - Ja - skinęła głową. Zamyślił się i odezwał po chwili... - Więc jednak... jednak ostrzegłaś mnie. Zatem wierzyłaś oskarżeniu, byłaś więc przekonana, że mam tę morfinę. A jednak... - Mylisz się. Byłam przekonana, że jesteś wciągnięty w pułapkę, że... ty nie zrobiłbyś tego. - Może zbyt pochlebnie mnie oceniasz - roześmiał się cicho. - Cóż chcesz, intuicja... Intuicja... Zwarli się w długim pocałunku. - Muszę wyglądać strasznie - opamiętała się Alicja. - Która to godzina? Wydobył zegarek, nafosforyzowane wskazówki zbliżały się do dziesiątej. - Muszę doprowadzić się do porządku - zerwała się Alicja - zaraz mogą wrócić... - Kto? - zapytał. - Służąca i moja wychowanka. Tylko ulewie zawdzięczamy naszą samotność - zaśmiała się nieszczerze. Oboje czuli się teraz nieswojo. Alicja wyjęła z szafy suknię i przeszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, by się przebrać. Tymczasem Drucki spuścił rolety, odszukał kontakt, zapalił światło i energicznie zabrał się do uporządkowywania powywracanych mebli. Przechodząc obok lustra poprawił krawat i przygładził włosy. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że ma pokrwawioną rękę. Wytarł zakrzepłą krew chusteczką, umaczaną w wodzie toaletowej i ku swemu zadowoleniu stwierdził, że deszcz nie przestaje padać. Weszła Alicja. W czarnej, jedwabnej sukni wydawała się jeszcze piękniejsza, jeszcze bardziej giętka i tak wspaniale kobieca. Chociaż wyglądała teraz niemal młodocianie, nic w niej nie było z dziewczęcia, a wszystko właśnie z kobiety, wprost bił od niej dosyt kobiecości, świadomej, dojrzałej, imponującej siłą wyrazu, skończonością linii. W jej oczach dostrzegł ten sam, tak dobrze mu znany pobłysk, który niezliczoną ilość razy wywoływał na jego usta niefrasobliwe, zwycięskie słowa: - Moja mała!... Teraz jednak oczywistością stał się absurd użycia tych słów. A innych - nie umiał. Widocznie i ona nie mogła znaleźć żadnych, gdyż rozejrzała się niepewnym wzrokiem po pokoju i zapytała: - Napracował się... pan? - Tak, zdaje się, że wszystko w porządku... Zawisło między nimi jakieś zakłopotanie, jakaś obopólna nieśmiałość, dla obojga nieznośna, prawie zawstydzająca. Drucki zbuntował się przeciw tej niewidzialnej przemocy i pierwszy roześmiał się: - Czujemy się, jak dorośli ludzie - powiedział - którzy przyłapali siebie na dziecinnej zabawie. Zdefiniowanie przykrego nastroju zawsze jest równoznaczne z jego rozchwianiem. Został jakby zdemaskowany i nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak zniknąć. Po odezwaniu się Druckiego oboje poczuli się swobodniej. Alicja zbliżyła się i pocałowała go w usta. Objął ją, w uścisku podniósł w górę, przytrzymał lewą ręką, prawą podsunął pod jej kolana i oto trzymał ją na rękach. Gdy mówił, usta ich niemal dotykały siebie: - Wiesz, kiedy cię tak trzymam, mam poczucie jakiegoś wielkiego bogactwa, tyle, tak dużo mam w ramionach... I zdaje mi się, że gdy cię wypuszczę, stracę coś niesłychanie cennego, coś, czego pragnąłem całe życie... Jej ręce otoczyły jego szyję, usta zwarły się z ustami. Gorąca fala przepłynęła mu po grzbiecie, szczęki zaciskały się kurczowo. Oderwała się od jego warg: - Powiedz, powiedz, czy mnie kochasz?... - Kocham, kocham do szaleństwa - zarzęziło mu w płucach. Alicja opamiętała się. - Nie, nie, już późno... - Najdroższa, jedyna... Znów był półprzytomny i niósł ją na kanapę. - Zaraz przyjdą!... - broniła się. - Nie przyjdą, nie, deszcz pada... W tejże chwili rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Alicja wyrwała się z jego ramion. - Psiakrew - strzepnął palcami i opadł na fotel. Alicja weszła do przedpokoju: - Czy to Józefowa? - Tak, proszę pani. Leje, jak z cebra. Nie mogłam wyjść z kościoła. - Zmokła Józefowa? - Do suchej nitki, proszę pani. A czy panienka wróciła? - Właśnie nie. Niech Józefowa weźmie parasol, wsiądzie do taksówki i przywiezie panienkę. Zaraz dam Józefowej pieniądze. Drucki usłyszał szczęk otwieranej torebki, brzęk monet, ciężkie westchnienie Józefowej i znowu trzask drzwi. Weszła i stanęła w progu. - Poszła? - szeptem zapytał Drucki. - Tak - zaśmiała się - ale najdalej za dziesięć minut wróci. Taksówki stoją tuż przed domem, a moja Julka jest u koleżanki, która mieszka blisko. - To fatalne - powiedział żałośnie. - Fatalne - potwierdziła - ale przecież dziś... nie kończy się nasze życie... Moje... dziś się zaczyna... - Piękne jest życie, prawda? - zapytał, tuląc ją do siebie. - Mocne jest, mocne, jak ty... - Kochana... - I jasne, i żywiołowe, jak ty... Gdybyś odszedł i ono by odeszło. - Nie odejdę. Nie chcę, nie potrafię. Wzięła jego głowę w obie ręce i wpatrywała się mu w oczy. - Życie ma złote oczy, jak ty... Ich usta znowu zwarły się w długim, bardzo długim pocałunku. - Już musisz iść - oderwała się od niego. - Muszę koniecznie? - Koniecznie. - Więc... do jutra? - Do jutra! Jeszcze jeden uścisk, jedno spotkanie ust, potem chwila poszukiwania kapelusza i już zbiegł ze schodów. Zatrzymał się na pierwszym podeście. Alicja stała oparta o drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się i zawołała głośnym szeptem: - Jestem sentymentalna!... - Do jutra! - powiał ku niej kapeluszem. Deszcz nie ustawał. Z podniesionym kołnierzem marynarki dopadł rzędu samochodów i wskoczył do pierwszego. - "Argentyna" - krzyknął szoferowi. Spod kół bryzgała woda, migały latarnie uliczne. Drucki zapalił papierosa. Teraz dopiero uprzytomnił sobie, że od kilku godzin nie miał papierosa w ustach. Nie należał do natur refleksyjnych. Wprost brzydził się szperaniem w tym, co minęło. Powieści, w których bohaterzy zagłębiali się w labirynty samoanalizy, doprowadzały go do wściekłości. Jeżeli myślał o "wczoraj", to tylko i wyłącznie w związku z przewidywaniami na "jutro". Fakt raz dokonany stawał się dlań pozycją istotną, z którą się należy liczyć bez względu na jego dodatnie czy ujemne strony. Mózg po prostu notował, wciągał do rejestru rzeczywistości i wyprowadzał wnioski na przyszłość. Na tym zamykała się funkcja mózgu. Oczywiście w zupełnej niezależności od tego procesu racjonalnego rozwijał się proces emocjonalny. To znaczy: Drucki był wesoły, był zły, był smutny czy wściekły. Był, i tyle. Dlaczego? - Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Teraz jednak zauważył dziwne zaburzenia w swych myślach i w stanie psychicznym. Zjawiały się jakieś niedorzeczne pytania: co się właściwie stało? Po co się stało? Jakie są tajemnice przeznaczenia? I czy wypada się cieszyć, czy martwić, czy rozpaczać, czy wyć z radości?... - Do stu diabłów, co mi jest? - zacisnął pięści. I odpowiedział sobie pytaniem: - A może to właśnie jest miłość?... W każdym razie był nie w swoim sosie i czuł się z tym nieznośnie, póki taksówka nie zatrzymała się przed "Argentyną". - Panie drogi - zapytał szofera, czekając na resztę - co byś pan zrobił, gdybyś nie mógł wymiarkować, czy panu dobrze, czy źle? Szofer, młody chłopak o ściągłej twarzy, zerknął nań spod oka i powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem: - Ano, zrobiłbym to samo, co pan. - To znaczy?... - Ano, poszedłbym do knajpy. - Masz, bracie, rację. Publiczności jeszcze nie było i służba mogła zrobić swemu szefowi owację. Znowu zebrali się w westybulu i po krótkim przemówieniu Justka, wśród ogłuszających wiwatów, zaczęli podrzucać Druckiego do góry. Cieszyli się naprawdę z pomyślnego zakończenia sprawy, a ponieważ ten i ów napomknął coś o "oblaniu" Drucki oświadczył, że po rozejściu się gości stawia im bibę. Tecia, która nie brała udziału w ogólnej owacji, powitała go w gabinecie najradośniejszym z uśmiechów. - No, mała - zawołał - wszystko w porządku! - Jaka jestem szczęśliwa! - złożyła ręce, jak do modlitwy. Oczekiwała, że Drucki - jak zwykle - przygarnie ją i pocałuje, lecz zawiodła się. Wprawdzie zrobił taki ruch, jakby zamierzał ją objąć, ale schował zaraz ręce w kieszenie i lekko zmarszczył brwi. - Daj mi, mała, koniak - powiedział - i każ przynieść z kuchni coś na przekąskę. - Coś gorącego? - zapytała zdziwiona, gdyż Drucki nigdy tu nic nie jadał. - Nie, jakieś kanapki, byle prędko i dużo. Jestem głodny. Tecia postawiła na stole butelkę koniaku i kieliszek, zerknęła na opartego o framugę okna szefa i szybko wybiegła. Po kilku minutach powróciła z tacą pełną przekąsek. - Gdzie mam to postawić? - zapytała. - Postaw na biurku. Zauważyła, że tymczasem sporo ubyło w butelce, a i teraz Drucki napełniał kieliszek, wychylił duszkiem i usiadł przy biurku. Zaśmiała się. - Co tam? - zaciekawił się jej wesołością. - Eeee... nic... tylko, że usiadłeś przy biurku - zaczęła zmieszana - jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, byś siedział przy biurku. W tej chwili zorientował się, że ona sama przynosiła mu przekąski. Na pewno też sama wybierała i układała tak starannie. A w sądzie miała oczy pełne łez. - Jakie to dobre i śliczne stworzenie - pomyślał i nagle zrobiło mu się żal jej i żal siebie. - Malutka - powiedział - dziękuję ci bardzo. Malutka!... - Za co?... - Za twoje serduszko. - Ooooh - uśmiechnęła się, jakby zawstydzona. On znowu zmarszczył brwi i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zdawało się jej, że musiało zajść coś ważnego, coś, co wywoła jakieś smutne dla niej zmiany. Drucki pił i jadł. Dużo pił i dużo jadł. I Teci wydało się to nienormalne, przykre, prawie chorobliwe. Przy tym nie ruszał się od biurka. Nawet gdy zagrała orkiestra, nie podniósł głowy, a gdy wszedł kasjer Justek, kazał mu przysłać jeszcze butelkę koniaku. Zadzwonił telefon. - Niech sobie dzwoni - burknął Drucki. - Ale może coś ważnego? - No, więc odbierz, mała, a jeśli poproszą mnie, powiedz, że nie przyszedłem i że dziś nie będę. Chyba, że... Dzwonek telefonu turkotał natarczywie. - Zresztą - wziął słuchawkę - słucham? - Jak się masz, kapitanie? Poznał głos Załkinda. - A, serwus - odpowiedział - trochę źle się mam... nie, nic nadzwyczajnego, łeb mnie boli... Co?... Załkind mówił, że Luba chce koniecznie jechać do "Argentyny", a ponieważ on sam nie chodzi nigdzie, więc tylko odwiezie Lubę i odda ją pod opiekę Druckiego. Drucki skrzywił się. - Dajcie spokój, może innym razem. Głowa mnie boli i sam zaraz wychodzę. - To luba zmartwi się, ale trudno. Życzę zdrowia kapitanowi. Drucki położył słuchawkę i znowu wypił kieliszek koniaku. Tecia chciała go prosić, by nie pił, skoro go głowa boli, chciała zapytać, czy rzeczywiście wychodzi, czy weźmie ją ze sobą, lecz miał minę tak nieprzystępną, że nie odezwała się ani słowem. - Co mu jest - myślała - co mu jest?... Był już mocno podchmielony, a kazał sobie podać butelkę szampana i butelkę porteru. Zmieszał pół na pół i wypił wszystko. O dwunastej wezwał Justka, wydał mu dyspozycje ogólne, a w szczególności dotyczące "biby", którą obiecał personelowi, kiwnął głową Teci i wyszedł. W hotelu polecił portierowi dostarczenie do numeru jeszcze jednej butelki szampana, otworzył okna i chwiejnym krokiem chodził po pokoju, popijając musujący płyn i wsłuchując się w monotonny szum deszczu. Gdy w butelce nie zostało ani kropli, rozebrał się i zasnął kamiennym snem. Obudził się wcześnie. Pokój zalany był słońcem i pełen świeżego, ożywczego powietrza. Zerwał się z łóżka rześki i wesoły. Goląc się gwizdał bez przerwy, dzięki czemu omal się nie zaciął brzytwą, wziął chłodną kąpiel, ubrał się. - Życie jest piękne! - zawyrokował i nagle uprzytomniwszy sobie wczorajszy wieczór, chwycił katalog telefoniczny, odszukał numer, spojrzał na zegarek: - Pół do ósmej, chyba już nie śpi. Zadzwonił. Odezwał się jasny, metaliczny głos. - Halo! - Życie jest piękne, jak ty! - powiedział. Chwila ciszy, jakiejś ciepłej, pełnej niewymówionych słów, ciszy i krótki okrzyk: - Wiedziałam!... - Czy pani moja pozwoli, bym po nią przyjechał? - Nie, nie... I to, po co "pani moja"? - A jak? - Trzeba sobie wymyślić - zaśmiała się - ja już wymyśliłam. Całą noc myślałam, i mam. - Więc jak? - Boh! - Nie dosłyszałem?... - Boh! B, jak bajka, o, jak oszołomienie, h, jak... czwarta litera w słowie kocham. Boh! - Tak mnie nazywano, gdy byłem małym chłopcem. - A ty?... - Będę mówił: moja Al. - Moja?... Nie rozumiem tego, zdawało mi się zawsze, że potrafię być tylko... swoją... - A teraz będziesz czyjąś, moja Al. - Tym lepiej dla mnie, jeżeli zdołasz mnie tego nauczyć. - Tym lepiej dla nas, moja Al. Będę wzorowym pedagogiem. - Al, to brzmi orientalnie. - Nie. Na wyspie Waihu istnieje legenda, że kiedyś rządziła tam królowa piękna, jak płomień. Nazywała się Al. - Jestem nieukiem - zaśmiała się Alicja - i nie wiem, gdzie leży wyspa Waihu? Czy kapitan zawijał do jej portów swoją armadą? - Nie zawijałem armadą. Były to inne okoliczności, lecz na tej wyspie spędziłem trochę mniej niż pół roku. Jest to jeden z najpiękniejszych zielonych klombów na starym Pacyfiku. Na południe aż do bieguna nie ma już żadnego lądu. Na wschód trzeba tydzień wiosłować, przy pomocy starego żagla, by dotrzeć do skalistego wybrzeża Chile. - Tak - westchnęła - świat jest olbrzymi. A dlaczego powiedziałeś, że była piękna jak płomień? - Tak mówi legenda starych Polinezyjczyków z czasów jeszcze, gdy czcili ogień. - Kiedyś opowiesz mi o królowej Al, wyspie Waihu i o wielu innych wyspach. - Opowiem, moja Al. - A dziś przyjdziesz na obiad do... twojej Al. - Czy... będziemy sami? - Nie. Poznasz moją wychowankę i starą Józefową, której głos już znasz. Przyjdź o czwartej. - Dobrze, moja Al. - Do widzenia, mój Boh. - Mój? - roześmiał się. - To rewanż? - Gorące pragnienie rewanżu. Może nawet więcej: konieczność... Chyba... chyba rozumiesz? - w jej głosie zabrzmiała twarda, stalowa nuta. - Więcej niż rozumiem, moja Al. Ja tego chcę - powiedział poważnie. - Życie jest mocne, jak ty. - Jest bogate, jak ty, moja Al. - Tak. Bogate w piękność, w rozkosze, niebezpieczeństwa, w tysiące możliwości i niemożliwości, w promienistość słońca i w burze, w huragany... - Takie jest twoje życie? - Takie, jak ty. - Widzisz - zaśmiała się - już muszę iść, a tak trudno położyć słuchawkę. No, do widzenia! - Do widzenia, moja Al. Podszedł do okna i przeciągnął się w słońcu: - Tak - pomyślał - ona jest, jak moje życie. Bujna, radosna i niebezpieczna... Czy radosna? Ach! Co tam! Należało pomyśleć o mieszkaniu. Trzeba przecież liczyć się z faktem, że ona nie może przychodzić do hotelu. A znowu u niej ta jakaś wychowanka i służąca... Alicja musi liczyć się z opinią, i to bardzo. Jest prokuratorem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie: do długiej galerii jego kobiet przybywa i taka, która jest prokuratorem. - Nie - zaprzeczył samemu sobie - to nie to, co tamte... To jest coś całkiem innego. Zabrał się do roboty. Znalazł ogłoszenie biura pośredniczącego w wynajmie mieszkań, rozmówił się telefonicznie, kazał podać swój wóz i zajechał przed biuro, zabrał agenta, który miał mu pokazać kilka mieszkań do wynajęcia. - Powiem panu krótko, o co mi chodzi - zaczął, ruszywszy z miejsca w stronę Belwederu - muszę mieć dwa, ewentualnie trzy pokoje z łazienką... - I z kuchnią. - Nie. Kuchnia jest mi niepotrzebna. - Rozumiem, garsoniera, pied~a terre... - Nic pan nie rozumiesz. Będę tam mieszkał. Słuchajże, pan, do diaska: mieszkanie musi być przyzwoicie umeblowane, wygodne, słoneczne, w ładnym i dużym domu. - Czy całe urządzenie będzie szanownemu panu potrzebne? - O, tak. Jestem Amerykaninem. U nas wynająć można mieszkanie w ten sposób, że wprowadzając się, trzeba mieć jedynie własną szczoteczkę do zębów. - O?! - zdziwił się agent. - Chodzi mi o coś zbliżonego. - Owszem, mam kilka takich obiektów, ale tam, na Górnośląskiej, dokąd właśnie jedziemy, niestety, nie ma całego urządzenia. Jest tylko umeblowanie jadalni... Czy zepsuło się coś? Drucki zatrzymał samochód. - Do stu piorunów! Nic się nie zepsuło, tylko ja nie mam czasu do stracenia. Po diabła będę oglądał to na Górnośląskiej, skoro mi nie odpowiada? - Ale to bardzo ładne mieszkanie... - Albo pan wysiadaj, albo wyciągaj swój notes i dawaj adres takiego, o jakie mi chodzi!... - Szanowny pan - upierał się agent - może bardzo tanio kupić umeblowanie, na dowolne raty... Już, już - przerwał sobie widząc, że Drucki otwiera drzwiczki - pojedziemy na Aleję Szucha. - Nie rozumiem - podjął, gdy samochód ruszył - dlaczego szanowny pan nie chce sam się umeblować podług własnego gustu. Byłoby to taniej. - A zna pan Ewangelię? - niespodziewanie zapytał Drucki. - Znam - zdziwił się agent. - Otóż tam jest powiedziane: Nie skarbcie skarbów na tej ziemi!... Uważasz pan?... Ja właśnie wszystko rezerwuję na Niebo. To tu? - Tak jest. Wysiedli. Było to jasne, dwupokojowe mieszkanie na pierwszym piętrze, urządzone z luksusem. Przyjął ich sam właściciel, szczupły, wymokły blondyn nie wymawiający litery "r". Miał różową, jedwabną piżamę, ondulowane włosy i przyczernione rzęsy i brwi. - Dziwaczny facet - pomyślał Drucki. - To jest rozkoszne mieszkanko, wymarzona garsoniera - omdlewającym głosem tłumaczył blondas. - A proszę zobaczyć, co za łazienka. Kocham się w pięknych pokojach kąpielowych i ten urządziłem ściśle według wzoru łazienki lorda Kentbury... Prawda, że wspaniała?... Istotnie, Drucki musiał przyznać, że niczego podobnego w życiu nie widział. Obszerny pokój o ścianach z mozaiki, utrzymanej w pastelowych tonach, wyobrażającej różne sceny z mitologii greckiej, o posadzce wyłożonej kunsztownym wzorem parkietu z żółto_różowego korka, miękkiej i elastycznej. W głębi nisza, zasłonięta jasną, barwną zasłoną dżetową, z prysznicami, natryskami, niezliczonymi rurkami, połyskującymi niklem. Naprzeciw druga, z szerokim, białym tapczanem. W środku wspaniała, marmurowa wanna, a raczej basen wpuszczony w podłogę, na czterech rogach którego cztery marmurowe posągi, spełniające jednocześnie rolę kranów w ten sposób, jak służy temu celowi słynny posążek w Brukseli. - Do diabła! - zaklął Drucki. - Musiał pan w to wpakować masę pieniędzy! - I gustu - zachichotał blondas - posągi Adonisa i Apollina są dłutem Peverry, a Neptuna i gladiatora wyszły z pracowni van Recka. Przeszli dalej. Mieszkanko istotnie urządzone było z przepychem, chociaż raziło w nim Druckiego dziwne upodobanie gospodarza do miękkości linii i półtonowości barw. Obszerna sypialnia z kolosalnym, niskim łożem, zawieszona była cennymi obrazami o treści erotycznej, poprzedzający ją hall urządzony był w stylu wschodnim. Pokoju służbowego nie można było obejrzeć, gdyż, na dyskretne pytanie gospodarza służący odpowiedział, że jest jeszcze w łóżku i nikogo przyjąć nie może. W małej kuchence stały potężne kufry, już zapakowane. - Wyjeżdżam do Lizbony - objaśnił blondas - i pragnąłbym, aby moje mieszkanie przez ten rok zostało w ręku człowieka ucywilizowanego i kulturalnego. - A? Pan tylko na rok wyjeżdża? - Tak sądzę - wskazał im fotele blondas. - Jestem w służbie dyplomatycznej i zostałem przeniesiony do tamtejszego poselstwa. Nastąpiło omawianie warunków. Młody człowiek był widocznie nieobeznany z interesami, czy też zbyt bogaty, by troszczyć się o dodatkowy dochód z odnajmu mieszkania, gdyż zażądał stosunkowo niezbyt wygórowanej, jak na ten luksus, kwoty stu dolarów miesięcznie. Główny nacisk kładł na kwestię konserwacji urządzenia i przyjrzawszy się Druckiemu oświadczył, że co do tego nie żywi żadnych obaw. Załatwienia wszelkich formalności podjął się agent mieszkaniowy, ponieważ zaś blondas wraz ze służącym wyjeżdżał nazajutrz wieczorem, Drucki miał się wprowadzić pojutrze rano. Pozostawało jeszcze wynalezienie służącego czy służącej. Wobec tego, że blondas polecał stróża, jako człowieka zupełnie uczciwego, a posiadającego liczną rodzinę, Drucki posłał po niego agenta. Stróż oświadczył, że ma dwóch synów i dwie córki, i zawsze będzie ktoś do dyspozycji, a jaśnie pan będzie na pewno zadowolony, gdyż i tak oni zawsze robili tu większe sprzątanie i ze wszystkim są obeznani. Przed wprowadzeniem się jaśnie pana doprowadzi się mieszkanie do porządku i wszystko będzie świeciło "jak lalka". Drucki nie mógł znaleźć nic równie wygodnego i był zupełnie zadowolony. Poświęcił jeszcze godzinę czasu na zakupy niezbędnych uzupełnień, jak pościel itp., po czym wrócił do hotelu, kazał podać rachunek i przebrał się. - A swoją drogą, to zabawne - pomyślał - od ilu to lat nie miałem własnego mieszkania! Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn